I Never Knew Daylight Could Be So Violent
by isahbellah
Summary: Loki won the battle against New York. Since he couldn't control Stark through the power of the Tesseract, he chose an ancient, more ipainful/i way to do so. All was well until a little, imediocre/i thing changed it all. [Part 2 of No Light, No Light. DAAY as seen by Loki's POV]
1. But there are other ways, you know

**A/N: This fic is a part of the Frostiron Bang, which is why i couldn't post it as soon as i had written it :P**

**There'll be two pieces of fanart accompanying it, which i'll give the link to you guys on the end of the story :)**

**DAAY (Darkness All Around You) was supposed to be just a one shot for a friend. Then people started to ask me for Loki's POV, which was a perfect idea for the Bang, and well... here we are. This just turned into a part of a series. Though I can't promise when I'll write more for it.**

**About the deaths: I debated with myself whether or not to tell you who they are and why i killed them. The first death won't cause any impact, but in case you want to skip the second (and somewhat more important) death, just ctrl + f "Stark had always been reluctant to obey" which is after the second death scene. It is STILL in the rape part of the story (which is chapter 1), but i promise that starting from chapter 2 things get better!**

**If you read DAAY, you kind of already have an idea of what to look forward to, though since this is in Loki's POV, there will be a few new surprises :P**

* * *

He won.

For a split second, Loki thought he wouldn't. The Man of Iron had thrown a massive nuclear weapon into the Chitauri base many minutes after the mindless beast had played with him as if he were a simple ragdoll. Ever since that demonstration of power – and humiliation – Loki all but laid down on the crater and tried to recover himself enough to at least stand up.

His entire back was screaming at him, aching from hitting the ground with such force too many times, not to mention his spine snapping and bending in the air. It would require a lot of time – perhaps even magic, even though Aesir heal much faster than a mortal could – to heal from such an attack, time which he_ couldn't_ waste.

Before falling from the Bifröst, all he has ever wanted was to be Thor's equal. Not rule Asgard, not even be considered better than his former brother. He just wanted to be respected as much as people respected Thor, loved as much as they loved Thor.

When he was little, Odin told him they both were meant to be kings. If that's what he wanted since the beginning, so be it. But Loki would be the only king. Of course, finding out his true heritage didn't make it easy but even so, he tried his best to show Odin how worthy he was.

All in vain. The fall was truly a suicide attempt, a failed one since he was – sadly – saved by that despicable Chitauri race. The Other's plan was for him to take the Tesseract and open the portal so they could be the ones to reign the Nine Realms. They'd start with Midgard, but slowly taking control over the others, as well as Asgard.

Loki was no idiot, though. He wasn't about to let such ridiculous creatures conquer the Realms. However, he did need to leave their home planet and break free from their grasp. So naturally, he lied his way through it. If someone was about to rule the Nine Realms, it would be him.

But now, he needed to recover quickly in order to rule this world.

Gathering as much magic as he could, Loki closed his eyes and distributed healing spells throughout his entire body, but mostly his column. His bones quickly getting back in to place, fixing themselves, the ache pulsating a little less every few seconds. As much as it hurt and tired him out, it was necessary. He didn't have time to take care of his bruises and the pain didn't fully diminish, but at least now he could try to move.

When he started to move out of the crater, he looked up to see every single one of the Avengers staring down at him, Barton right in the middle and pointing a sharp arrow to his face. His mouth agape, trying to control his breathing and the throbbing pain, he said "If it's all the same to you..."

He straightened himself, coming to a better sitting position. He looked at Stark, "I'll have that drink now."

The man smirks slightly, perhaps debating to himself whether or not he should consent. The others furrowed their brows, confused nonetheless since this was a reference he made specifically for Stark. That mortal was by far the most interesting between them. He'd certainly be the last one to suffer.

Well, no time to lose then. In a swift move, he darted forward, dodging Barton's incoming arrow. Each Avenger started to move, trying to strike him or at least incapacitate him, but Loki was having none of it. He gripped the staff, using it as leverage to kick the Widow, who was sent flying to the nearest wall.

Captain America ran to hold the woman, while Iron Man shot a blast of energy at him. He deflected it on time, the sceptre creating a magical barrier around him. The green beast ran thoughtlessly towards him, but Loki was faster and tapped the tip of the staff on the center of his chest.

A foolish decision, considering how easy it was to use the sceptre on Barton yet again and make him fight the woman. With the others busy with Hulk, Loki – struggling, but with help from Agent Barton – managed to change Agent Romanoff.

Three down, three more to go.

Stark stopped fighting Hulk to aim his repulsors back at Loki – by now, the god thought his suit might have gone out of ammunition and desperately needed repair – but Black Widow and Hawkeye aimed right back at him in order to protect Loki.

"I'll save you for last, Stark." Loki murmured, grinning viciously before turning his attention to the blonds.

The captain turned around to face him, looking from Iron Man to Hawkeye to Black Widow and back at him again, holding his shield tightly. "What is your plan, Loki?"

Stark tried to hit the others on the head, but the two assassins never stood still and were too fast for him to do so, "Uh, isn't it obvious? Reindeer Games still didn't give up on trying to rule the world."

"Trying and succeeding." Loki corrected as he swiftly lunged forward, grabbing the soldier and threw his shield to the other side of the room and transform him into one of his minions.

As soon as he'd get all these so called super heroes, he'd get rid of that appalling Chitauri Army. Though humans had their limitations, these few remarkable mortals were surely better than their kind. All of them were already tired from the previous fights and events that led them to this, but once touched by the Tesseract, all senses left them. All that still remained was the wish to obey.

Immobilized by the rage monster, Thor all but pleaded him. "Loki, my brother, you don't have to-"

"Do this?" Loki asks, grinning widely though it did not reach his eyes. "Oh yes, I don't have to do this." He bends down, the sceptre almost gently touching his former brother on the chest. "But I want to." He was the only one who Loki really did see the eyes change, from cerulean blue to the unusual and startlingly bright blue.

With all the controlled Avengers by his side, he only had one more to take care of.

The Man of Iron was able to avoid the mortal ones, but once Thor and Hulk caught him, they shredded his armor easily, throwing bits and pieces around the place. Then they all stepped aside, letting Loki deal with the small man.

Loki pinned Stark down with his magic, taking a moment to appreciate the man's physique. Loki didn't have much time to appreciate the man's beauty, but he couldn't help but stare.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Stark spat the words at him, his jaw tight from anger.

Loki chuckled, kneeling to peel off Stark's clothes. He could've done it with magic, but it was much more gratifying taking them off himself, watching as Stark tried to pull himself free and at the same time stop Loki from doing so.

At last when he was naked, Loki could watch him more carefully. His whole body was bruised, with a few cuts occasionally showing, but it was still a beautiful sight. He didn't look much at his manhood, though, there was still much to be done.

So he teleportedTony to his hide-out, locking him up in a windowless bedroom. He softly whispered, "I'll be back later, my pet," the mockingly endearing nickname sliding off his tongue easier than he thought it would. "I have business to attend to."

He left Thor and Hulk as guards at the door and left with the others.

* * *

The Other wanted to rule the Nine Realms. Thanos, however, desired to court Lady Death. Loki used the Tesseract to contact him, on the basement of the warehouse that he was previously hidden.

"And what do I owe the pleasure, godling?" Thanos' rumbling voice surrounded the area, his dark figure only a miniature in the cube's blue light.

"I take it you heard the news." Loki answered coldly. "The war has been won. However, not by the Chitauri."

Thanos narrowed his eyes. "You rebelled?"

Loki shrugged. "One might put it that way."

He planned to 'rebel' since the beginning. But he wasn't about to tell the details to Thanos.

The giant grinned maliciously. "And... you're telling me this so they don't come after you? Are you asking for protection?"

"No. What kind of fool do you take me for?" He crossed his arms, huffing a laugh. Thanos was a dangerous creature who could very well invade Midgard right in that moment and kill Loki for such insolence, but Loki was confident.

The Tesseract might not be enough to stop him, but his new army – which soon would expand – certainly could try. Either way, Loki was no coward. Not anymore.

"I am telling you this because, fortunately for me, the Chitauri won't be a problem anymore. And, as a bonus, Lady Death received a great gift." Now it was Loki who grinned, "Let's just say one of the so called Avengers took care of everything."

Thanos' deep voice let out a laughter. "You want to make a deal with me."

It was not a question.

"Certainly." Loki nodded, "If, ah, you so kindly let me rule this world..." _As if he has a choice,_ Loki thought, "I can help you courting Death."

Thanos' expression was blank for a minute, then "You are bold, godling. I admire that."

Loki bowed down, "Thank you. Do we have a deal?"

The giant nodded and Loki smirked. He disconnected the call and went to the center of New York.

"Barton, Romanoff, I want you two to bring some humans to me. Strangers or acquaintances, doesn't matter. I'll choose whoever gets to live and serve me, and whoever dies."

* * *

First, they brought a great amount of SHIELD agents. Some of which Loki was already familiar with, others he'd never seen. Some begged him to let them live and work for him, others had the audacity to spit on his face and say they prefered death.

Either way, he killed more than controlled them. This batch that the assassins brought him wasn't worth muchanyway.

The second time they brought him people, Fury was amongst them.

"Ah, so we meet again, Director." Loki mused, humour in his tone.

Fury had his wrists on his back, restrained by shackles. "What makes you think you'll get away with this, Loki?" His eye narrowed.

"Hm, let's see..." He started, mockingly counting on his fingers his advantages, "I got every single one of your Avengers in my command." _One_, "A great amount of your agents are either dead or controlled by me," _Two_, "You are being held captive by me," _Three_, "How could anybody come to the rescue?" _Four_.

Fury scoffed, "You think we only have the Avengers?"

Loki pursed his lips, coming closer to the man. "Are you telling me you have more super-heroes?"

Fury's eye glared defiantly at Loki. "You're currently in New York, Odinson-"

"_Don't_. Call me that." Loki warned him.

"-But Earth is much bigger than just that." He said, calm even in such a situation. "You're just like Stark. Thinking everything evolves around you and nothing else exists."

"Oh, but that is true, Director." Loki responded with a grin, but his eyes still glared at him. "I'm still getting started. I'm aware there's still much to do."

He kicked Fury's legs, the man falling on his knees and wincing at the pain. Loki walked to face his back, leaning down to whisper on his ear, "And from where I'm standing, you have two choices.

"You either give in and aid me with these other super-heroes... or you die." He said, tightening his grip on the sceptre.

Fury shook his head, his next words coming from gritted teeth, "I'd rather die."

"Very well." Loki said as he decapitated the man without ceremony, his head landing on the cold ground with a thud.

Now he had to find these other heroes and take them down one by one.

Then again, it was getting late. He'd been up and about for at least three days, being beaten and bruised in battle, and literally smashed by the hulk, all of which couldn't be healed with only magic.

Even he needed rest. However, there was something much more important he needed to do first.

_Stark_.

* * *

By the time he got back, Stark was moving everywhere, still trying to find a way to escape. He grinned when he saw the scared look on the mortal's face.

"Let me tell you how everything will turn out, Stark," He said, closing the door behind him and walking closer to Stark. "I can't control you with the staff..." He put a hand on Stark's blue light, stroking it absent-mindedly, "but there are other ways, you know."

He slowly took off his coat, working through the straps and leather on his armour, his moves sensual and yet intimidating.

"Whoa, hey Bambi, what are you-"

"If you fight back, Stark, this will hurt you a lot more." Loki advised.

He knew what he was about to do. He wanted Stark ever since that performance issues comment on his tower, all those hours ago. And he was going to take what he wanted, even if Stark didn't cooperate.

Stark dashed to the right, trying to get to the door, but Loki quickly caught him by the neck and threw him back to the ground.

So much for advising.

"Ah-ah-ah, I told you not to fight back, Stark." Loki chided as he crouched down, taking Stark's face between one hand bruisingly and quickly gripped both of the man's hands in the other, pulling them above his head easily. "You should really do as I say, pet."

"I'm not your fucking pet." The mortal spat back, still trying to break free from his grip, "Get away from me, you weirdo!"

Loki laughed. In time, he'd learn not to talk like that to him. The hand on Stark's face left, taking both his wrists and casting a straining spell, as if they were handcuffs.

When the man found out what the magic was for, Loki smirked.

He tried to kick Loki in the groin, but the god quickly grabbed his hips, bruising him again. "My patience is wearing thin, Stark..."

"Fuck you."

Loki laughed again, "Now, why would I do that when I can fuck you instead?"

Before Stark could react, Loki was kissing him fiercely, his tongue invading the man's mouth without a second thought. The mortal didn't kiss back, he even tried to bite Loki's tongue which made him chuckle.

This was going to be fun.

"Now now, Man of Iron. I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned him. Loki would take him by force if necessary, but he wondered how it'd go with Stark also wanting him.

He gritted his teeth at Loki, "I'd rather die than let you fuck me."

The mortal was scared. He was trying to keep the tough mask on, but Loki could tell he was scared and a part of him even wanted to die.

Loki grinned mockingly, "Your death is not part of my plans, Stark. I have far better ideas."

Stark could beg for his death all he wanted, but wouldn't this be so much fun? His death would bring nothing to Loki, not a single rush of satisfaction. His body, on the other hand...

He flicked his wrist, magically coating his fingers with lubricant. "Spread your legs," He commanded.

Loki glanced at Stark's naked body, his cock already getting interested.

"Never." The mortal sneered at him, determined to be difficult.

Loki sighed impatiently. "Very well, then."

He shifted his position and started to straddle Stark, his coated fingers now reaching for his entrance.

Stark still moved, trying to break free from Loki's strength, but nothing worked. Loki's erection brushed his abdomen, which only made Stark's eyes widen more. Loki grinned, the situation amusing him greatly. Loki started to circle his finger around the entrance.

"F-Fuck, stop, Loki!"

Loki didn't stop, but he didn't push a finger inside either. He would, however, go slow and with the amount of lubricant that wouldn't cause too much pain. Stark might not have wanted sex, but Loki could have made it more painful, if he so wished.

"Oh, Stark, you are a little tense..." Loki replied mockingly, shifting himself on top of Stark's lap so their cocks were inches away from touching. In a swift move, he ground their hips together, making Stark gasp. "How's this, my pet?"

Apparently, it worked quite a bit, since Stark jumped and brushed their cocks together again. It felt delicious, but still it wasn't what Loki needed.

"I take from it you liked it, Stark?"

By now, Loki knew it was Stark's first time with a man. The thought only made Loki's cock twitch with desire, since he would be the first to take the man in such a way.

"I don't fucking like men!" Stark snarled. Loki raised an amused brow and pushed one finger inside of him, Stark gasping again out of surprise.

Oh yes, when Loki was done with him he'd love this.

With his fingers slowly stretching inside, Loki laughed lowly and murmured, "Maybe I can change that." Finishing the sentence with another grind of his hips.

He felt Stark's cock hardening with the pressure, so Loki ground his hips again. Stark started to unconsciously ease himself, making it easy for Loki to thrust the fingers inside and stretch them. The man was shaking, his breath hitching even though he insisted to fight against Loki's strength.

He seemed too lost in his thoughts, so the god deemed him prepared and quickly pushed the tip of his cock against the still tight puckered hole, slamming all the way inside.

"FUCK!"

"You seemed distracted, Man of Iron. I'll make sure you don't divert your attention anymore." Loki explained with an evil grin as he started to move.

It's been oh so long since Loki had this, since Loki could have the luxury of stopping everything in order to receive and give pleasure. Even before, when he still used the Odinson last name and lived under Odin's protection, he hadn't adventured himself too much. Now, he wanted to savour the moment.

Stark went still, which only prompted Loki to thrust deeper and faster. It felt so good already, but Loki would be a liar – he suppressed a chuckle – if he said it wouldn't feel better with a little cooperation from the mortal.

Their bodies were pressed together. He could feel Stark's erection pressing against his stomach, creating a delightful friction between them. Loki could barely hold back his groans, the sounds leaving him and going directly to the mortal's ear.

"Please..." He heard the mortal whisper, withdrawing his head just enough to properly look at him. Stark looked truly miserable and nothing at all like the man he met.

That made Loki slightly annoyed, but he didn't stop his ministrations. "Are you going to appeal to my humanity, Stark?" He said, imitating their first encounter.

And there it was, the fury in the man's eyes right before he closed them. Loki held back a laugh. Instead, he decided to kiss his neck, placing a few tentative bites on the skin.

And that's how he climaxed, thrusting deeply into the man and biting him, riding through his orgasm. The man was too quiet and still, his cock still jabbing Loki. He even entertained the thought of finishing him, holding his long fingers around the shaft and working his way through the little man's own orgasm, but...

He wasn't playing with Loki, per say. Perhaps another time, then.

"This is what you'll be doing now, my pet." Loki murmured before pulling away from Stark a few inches. He grabbed his face between his hands, forcing him to look right into his eyes. "You'll give me pleasure whenever I desire. Do you understand?"

Brown, fiery eyes glared at mischievous green. And that's what made him interested in this human: his passionate and yet quiet rage. Loki's breath was hot, inches away from the other man's lips. He could easily catch his mouth with his if he wanted to.

"Yes." The weak reply left the mortal's lips.

"Good." Loki finally caught their lips in a kiss, softer than he initially intended but still dominant enough. As expected, Stark didn't kiss him back.

"Until the next time" Loki said breaking the kiss, brushing his pet's cheek gently.

In a second, he was gone, shutting the door and releasing the mortal from his magic. He went to his own room, laying on the oversized bed without ceremony.

He'd think of his duties the next day. For now, he needed to rest.

* * *

Things were busier than ever. Loki had to keep an eye on the mortals that worked for him, the ones who should be sacrificed to Thanos (and therefore Lady Death), the other heroes that Fury had mentioned before his death, and conquering the rest of this world.

Because it had been a few days – Loki dared to even call it weeks – but he was still in New York. By now the other cities and countries must know about what was happening there, so they sent military help and did their best to keep their own people safe. All in vain, of course. Loki would get there eventually.

One day, he met Stark's best friend, the colonel. Along with his army, they tried to stop him, but what caught Loki's attention was his armour. It was similar to Stark's, but black and with more visible weapons. He looked menacing and not at all elegant, like Stark managed to look while wearing his suit.

"You've got ten seconds to drop the spear, Loki." He said, aiming the guns at the god.

Loki laughed, sceptre still in hand. "Or what, Colonel Rhodes? You plan to shoot me?"

"Time's up." Rhodes declared and in less than a second later, he was shooting all kinds of weapons and beams at Loki. All anyone could see was a smoke curtain, but Loki appeared behind the colonel and with his magic, held him in the air.

"Listen, Colonel Rhodes. I am extremely busy today, and in a sour mood. Not only are you testing my patience, but you're also doing it in Stark's armour."

"Don't you dare talk about-"

"No, don't _you _dare talk about him." Loki made a move of his hand, curling his fist and cutting Rhodes' oxygen. "You stole his metal armour. You have no say in this."

The other militaries were now trying to shoot him, so Loki teleported them back to his lair. Still holding him in the air, Loki continued as if nothing had happened, "Now, I have two options. I could kill you right now and retrieve Stark's stolen armour-"

"It's not stolen, he gave it to me-" Rhodes managed to whisper, his lungs desperately searching for air.

"Or..."

Loki released him, the colonel hitting the ground hard and trying to regain oxygen, so Loki didn't have much trouble taking off his suit. Naturally, it was shredded to pieces – like Stark's, sometime ago – but he could conjure it in one piece again later.

"You shall work for me..." Loki sneered, walking closer to the man and placing the tip of the sceptre on his heart.

As much as a part of him wanted to kill this human because of his insolence to steal something so precious from Stark, he chose to use him because he needed more powerful beings on his new army, and he couldn't assemble Stark, oh no. His pet was far too precious to attend to such things. He only needed one more dead mortal to reach his quota for the day. And he knew exactly who to kill.

* * *

Tracking Stark's girlfriend wasn't so difficult. Some citizens were starting to evacuate the city, Ms Potts included, but Loki ended up finding her in Stark's malibu house. The voice in the ceiling warned her about his arrival, but there wasn't much she could do to escape him.

Stark's machines were doing their best to hide her, help her and even trap Loki. But all it brought was destruction. Once he managed to catch the wench, he threw her across the room, which just so happened to be Stark's bedroom.

"You won't get away with this." The woman cried, trembling, placing a hand on her head. "JARVIS, try to contact-"

"Who, Ms Potts?" Loki pressed a hand to her mouth. "Colonel Rhodes is in my control now. By the time the police, the firemen, the army, anyone gets here, you'll already be dead."

Loki muffled her screams with his hand, a sound much like Tony trying to escape. Tears streamed down her face while she kicked and punched and tried to break away from Loki, but if he was already stronger than an ordinary mortal, he was much more stronger than a simple female mortal such as herself.

"Stark can't come rescue you, Ms Potts." Loki murmured, his expression getting darker as his hand got tighter. "He's my pet now."

She managed to bite his hand, distracting Loki with it and running away. But before she could pass through the door, he hit her head on the door and threw her in the direction of the glass window.

"Tony is better than this. Than you." She was cut off by a hand on her windpipe, Loki hoisting her up in the air. "You may want to break him, but he'll never surrender to you. Never."

"He doesn't need to surrender." Loki answered, his grip on her neck bruising. "_I'll make him surrender._"

With that, he threw her through the window, much like he once did to Stark. Except this time, she didn't have any armour to save herself. If it was the fall that killed her first, Loki didn't know and didn't care. Her skull cracked when she reached the ground, smearing blood all around her distorted corpse.

"Now that you're gone, he has nothing else." Loki answered to no one, exiting the house as if nothing important happened.

* * *

Stark had always been reluctant to obey, so Loki thought of doing something different. Give the man's bottom a rest for the day and just let him suck him.

However, this day was no different. Stark still fought and refused and on that particular day, Loki's patience had already been tested too many times. He was in no mood for it.

Grabbing a fistful of the man's hair, Loki commanded again. "Suck. It."

Stark gave him the wrong answer. "Make. Me." He snarled through gritted teeth.

"As you wish." Loki replied coldly, his other hand gripping Stark's jaw and forcing him to open his mouth. Earlier, he had already bound the mortal's arms behind his back, incapacitating him from using them.

And then he slipped his length inside the warm mouth, groaning lowly. After the terrible day he had, he needed this. He came everyday to Stark's little cell to relax, ease his mind from everything else and only think about this.

"Move." He instructed the mortal, who glared at him angrily with those fervent brown eyes. Instead, Stark committed a mistake.

Loki didn't see it happening, but oh he felt it. Searing pain shot right through his member, making him scream more out of indignation rather than hurt. As fast as the pain, wetness also came along, and Loki didn't need to see it to know it was blood.

Stark bit him. Stark fucking bit him.

He removed himself from Stark's mouth, now seeing the blood dripping from his smirking lips. That's all it took him.

Loki snapped his fingers, calling the guards to do their duty. He also started to beat up Stark with them, letting his anger drive his mind away from his injured cock and only focus on making Stark suffer as well. Deeming Stark punished already, he dismissed the scientist and the soldier with a growl.

"That was a mistake on your part, Man of Iron." Loki said, taking deep controlling breaths.

That was definitely not a good day to play.

Loki yanked him from the floor by his hair, making him kneel again. Stark was so hurt he complied this time. With a swift move of his hand, he healed and cleaned them both up.

"Now... we wouldn't like to have a repeat of these events, would we?"

Stark shook his head and Loki smirked. If needed, he'd play this game all day and night. Make Stark bleed as much as he did. However, if possible, he'd prefer to avoid it. He did too many things with his magic daily and the more energy he could save, the better.

"Do you need to be told twice, my pet?" Loki asked, moving a hand through the mortal's hair. He seemed to be deep in thought. Or rather, scared.

The man sighed, grudgingly taking Loki into his mouth again.

By his ministrations, Loki could tell this was his first time doing it. But that didn't lessen the pleasure of oral sex. If Stark played nicely, perhaps one day Loki would be willing to teach him a few things.

He swirled his tongue around, eliciting a groan from Loki. Now that there was no danger, he could relax in his mouth. He looked down at the beautiful mortal on his knees, working his tongue slowly from base to head.

Stark started to work faster, bobbing his head up and down while his tongue ran all over Loki's cock. Loki did feel his teeth grazing him a few times, but he let that pass. Don't ever say that he has no patience at all. Especially when he was getting what he wanted.

Loki moaned, grabbing Stark's head as he thrusted inside his mouth in time with his bobs. It felt wonderful, even if Stark had no experience in this field. In time, he'd learn, Loki would make sure of it.

Feeling his orgasm nearing him, Loki quickened the pace of his thrusts. Stark noticed too and for once, helped him to reach it. He spent himself in his mouth, Stark unwillingly having to swallow his seed.

Right after, Loki removed his cock, also letting go of the hurting grip on the mortal's hair. His pet looked tired even after healing, and avoided his eyes at all costs.

Loki reached a hand for his cheek, caressing it gently. Right in that moment he knew he could never kill this special mortal. Not even by accident. Next time he disobeyed, Loki would still punish him, but he'd do so tenderly. Dare he even say it, lovingly.

"Thank you for that, my dear pet. It would be a pity to get rid of you." He whispered sincerely. He stole a quick kiss from Stark before vanishing.


	2. I wish they could all see you

**A/N: This is where things start to get good! If you managed to get past chapter 1 even though non-con isn't your thing (which is completely understandable and non-con here is just part of the angsty plot but anyway), congrats! ;)**

**here's a little treat for you all :)**

* * *

Once all New York was his, he could finally expand his commands to the rest of the country. The SHIELD agents were investigating the other groups of super heroes Fury had mentioned before his death, but Loki's mind was busy with other things.

Sure, this was urgent, while The Avengers consisted of three mortals, Loki wasn't so sure the other groups would be similar. He had many skilled mortals on his side, no doubt, but he wasn't sure if they would be enough.

And yet, he pushed all of these matters to the back of his mind, all because Stark wasn't reacting the way he wanted him to. Ever since taking him, he fought Loki with all he got. He resisted and resisted and while most of the time he finally gave in, at least Loki knew that Stark was still... well... himself.

But not anymore.

Ever since the dreadful oral Loki received, Stark wouldn't fight anymore. Stark wouldn't talk anymore. When Loki would come to take him, he would 'accept'. But this wasn't him finally submitting to Loki. Oh no, this was him giving up.

Everything that had previously made Loki interested in Stark – his curious sense of humour, his wit, his boldness – had now vanished. All that was left was a shell, one that Loki tried to fill everyday but... it didn't feel as good as it used to be. And he hadn't even told him about the woman yet. Loki wasn't so sure if knowing about the wench would help him at this point.

He still hurt Stark. He still caressed Stark. He did everything to bring the mortal back to himself, but nothing seemed to work.

He had broken his toy.

Or maybe... maybe he had one more trick that could work.

* * *

He was in his room and had just finished making the bed. Usually he had others do that for him, but this day he wanted to make sure Stark would react accordingly. Thus, a big comfortable and neat bed for them.

Loki called Thor to his chambers, requesting him to fetch Stark. As Thor left, Loki laid down on his bed, pulling his arms around his head and stretching his back. He counted the seconds for their arrival, breathing in and out until he heard the door open.

"Here he is, Master Loki." He heard his brother's thunderous voice say.

He sat up on the bed, catching sight of Stark and grinned. His pet still wore a blank expression, but there was a hint of curiosity that Loki hadn't seen in his face for too long. He missed it.

Waving a hand at Thor, Loki said, "Thank you, my darling brother. Your services are no longer required."

Thor nodded and left without a word, closing the door audibly.

Loki returned to look at Stark, still grinning at him. "Come here, my pet." He patted the spot next to him, now offering a smile.

"What do you want?" Stark snarled half-heartedly, now, of all times, showing that he's still around.

Loki laughed, glancing at Stark while he took a look around. Being confined in a dark room without windows or even furniture must've been what made Stark... like that. So even if Loki's room didn't have much, he imagined it all seemed new to him.

"I thought by now you'd already know, Stark." Loki finally answered, smirking.

"I... know." Stark conceded, still avoiding his gaze."But I still won't give it to you."

Loki shook his head, standing up and walking to where Stark stood. "Perhaps we could... negotiate?" He said as his face was only inches away from the other man, who pressed his own body against the door in order to get some space from Loki's.

His darling pet looked confused and Loki couldn't help but chuckle. Catching the mortal's chin between his fingers, Loki whispered, "Do not be confused, little mortal. You are going to do as I say, but because you want to."

Oh, and he would. Loki was certain of it. Stark was giving him all the right signs, it wouldn't take long before he wanted his god to take good care of him.

"Why would I want to have sex with a monster?"

For a second, Loki flinched. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but the word still hurt him as much as it used to. More so because he was the one to use it against himself, and now Stark – who clearly had no idea of what he was saying – used it.

In the next second, he recomposed himself. There was no way for Stark to know.

Loki sighed. "Now now, Man Of Iron. I'm being very patient with you. Rudeness won't get you anywhere." His fingers still held the man's chin, his thumb gently caressing his lower lip. "Won't you at least listen to my proposition?"

Stark stayed silent, the only thing indicating that he was listening was his eyes, still looking at Loki's.

Loki moved closer, his body now completely flushed against Stark's. "If you collaborate with me, Mr Stark..." Loki started, using Mr Stark instead of my pet so the man would be more willing to accept. His hand snaked to the nape of Stark's neck, caressing him just as slowly and gently as he did to his bottom lip. "I can return the favour."

They were inches away from each other now, Stark's mouth slightly agape, almost begging for Loki to kiss. But this time, he'd wait for his consent. He'd wait until Stark said the words, before he went forward.

"What do you mean by that?" The short man whispered, his breathing betraying him and faltering a bit by Loki's touch.

"I mean... that if you willingly play with me..." Loki started, getting distracted for a second by Stark's lips. Soon, Loki. Be patient for a little longer. He returned his gaze to the man's brown eyes. "I can be the most benevolent god."

"I doubt that." The mortal retorted.

Loki chuckled. "Try me."

Stark seemed conflicted. Loki couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he knew his pet's gears were starting to turn and work again. He was back to his senses. Loki allowed a small smile past his lips.

"What do you say?" Loki called his attention back.

Stark bit on his lip, which only made Loki want to bite it for him. "Whatever."

As Loki was about to indicate that it wasn't exactly a yes, Stark pressed their lips together in a weak kiss. A small peck that barely even lasted a few seconds. Before the man could break it, though, Loki took over and kissed him back softly.

Now that the tension was out of the way, Loki could pay attention to his erection and how desperate he already was for his pet.

Loki nipped on the man's bottom lip, asking for more access. He proposed to be gentle, so he would be. Stark opened his mouth for him and Loki wasted no time before sucking his tongue. The short man released a small noise of approval, likely unaware of such noise, but it only enticed Loki more.

His hands now moved to hold Stark's hips, caressing him tenderly. Like a good pet, Stark hooked his arms on Loki's shoulders, his hands setting on his own neck.

Ah, yes, much better. Now their fun could really start.

He felt more than saw Stark's cock starting to harden, pressed against his, so he teased, "Getting eager, aren't we?"

Stark simply kissed him again, which Loki welcomed gladly. Taking control of the kiss – and now being a little impulsive – his hand left Stark's hips to grab his eager cock, tugging experimentally.

The mortal yelped breathlessly, hips jutting to his hand automatically. Loki smiled amusingly.

"Perhaps we should move this to the bed?" Loki suggested.

Stark nodded and in a blink, they were laying on the bed with the god on top of him. He caught Stark's neck on his mouth, biting and sucking the flesh while his hand stroke him lazily.

The mortal's breath hitched and he released another noise, this time a little more audibly. And oh, this, dominating him and earning sighs and moans of pleasure, this was so much better than what he initially had planned. How he wished to have given Stark pleasure first, so they could be enjoying this since the beginning.

He stroke him languidly, now licking a spot on Stark's neck that he had previously bit and left a mark, when the mortal asked, "Why the sudden change?"

Loki stopped. He had hoped Stark would accept the pleasure and not inquire about it, about his motive, but of course his pet was smarter than that. Of course he'd be suspicious. Though he felt oddly proud of making his pet think again.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked almost innocently, still buried against Stark's neck. He gave him a nibble on the same spot from before, and the mortal had to clear his throat before speaking again.

"Well, uh... until today, you were still... you know..." The man tried to gesture to complete his sentence, but Loki didn't see it. He didn't need to, he already knew what Stark meant.

Loki shifted so he could look back at the man, arching an eyebrow, "And you want to discuss this now, Stark?"

There were so many things they could be doing right now, much better things than discussing about that. Loki had never been this gentle and considerate to Stark, and when he finally was he wanted full devotion from the little mortal.

"Well, you can't blame me for being a little worried about that. I mean, one day you force yourself upon me, the other you're caressing me and-"

He caught Stark's mouth in a kiss to silence him, firmly gripping his cock and jerking. He felt Stark tentatively thrusting in his hand. Oh, how they both needed this.

He broke the kiss just to say, "Really, Stark? You'd rather think about the past? When we could be having so much fun on the present..." He returned to the kiss before the mortal could reply, loving his body's responses much more than any words Stark would give him.

His pet moaned in his mouth, moving in time with his hand as he stroke him. They kissed urgently, Stark wrapping his arms around Loki's shoulders once more, in a desperate display of want. He wanted Loki to be there with him, he wanted them to keep going and he wanted his release to be given by Loki.

He started to pump his pet harder, but moved his mouth to kiss and bite on his neck, so he could hear the man's delicious noises. Each bite earned him a gasp and each gasp made him grasp Stark a little tighter.

Ah, they indeed had all the time of the world to play this game, but Loki couldn't keep quiet for any longer. He pulled back from Stark's neck, also removing his hand from the erection. When he saw the short man's frown, he barely held back a laughter.

"I take it you were liking it?" He asked, now letting his laughter free. The mortal still frowned, likely thinking he was being tricked, but before he could say any more Loki gave him another kiss. A far more gentle one than any of his previous kisses.

Who would've thought a mortal's consent would make him so happy?

"I told you I could be the most benevolent god..." He said, his mouth running down and kissing the mortal's jaw for a moment. He didn't linger there, though, quickly kissing his way down his pet's neck and shoulder, pausing to bite his chest half-heartedly, then gently kissing down that well defined stomach until he reached his cock.

"Keep your eyes on me, my pet." He ordered, keeping his gaze on those brown eyes before taking him on his mouth greedily.

Stark's eyes widened, his mouth releasing a weak moan, his hand shooting down to grab Loki's hair. He still tried to bite his lip, to keep his moans to himself, but that's when Loki decided to really start working.

He sucked wantonly, bobbing his head up and down but still applying pressure to the cock. As instructed, Stark kept looking at him as he tasted and licked the throbbing length, taking more moans out of the man.

"L-Loki, if you keep up I'm gonna-"

He didn't need to listen more, Loki simply sucked harder. His tongue ran from the tip of the head to the base of his cock and back again. He repeated the process and soon his pet was releasing in his mouth, Loki swallowing it all down.

When they were finished, Loki went up to give Stark another kiss. "And this is how you should properly use your mouth, Man Of Iron."

"That's unfair. For all I know, you've been sucking cock for thousands of years. You're more experienced in this than I am." Stark responded teasingly.

Indeed, Loki had much more experience with male lovers, but there was no need to admit it.

"Perhaps you can learn a trick or two with me." Loki said before kissing the man again. He hadn't forgotten about his own erection, but there was something about Stark's lips that just begged him to take advantage of.

He kissed him gently and yet demanding. Soon, Loki would use Stark's mouth again. But things have changed now, Stark would willingly pleasure him. He shifted a little on top of him, his cock brushing the mortal's thigh.

Stark broke the kiss this time, "What do you want me to do?"

Loki grinned. "Ah, so eager to obey me now, aren't you Stark?"

Finally.

Stark shrugged. "I told you I'd play along, you gave me an orgasm. Seems fair."

With Loki, nothing was ever fair. He was the god of mischief, and also a very selfish man. Every motivation he had to do something, was for himself. Even now, taking good care of Stark and even sucking him off, wasn't a display of change of heart. He simply saw no benefit in taking the man as he did before, so this was a new tactic.

Nonetheless, he couldn't deny it was a little fun.

"You're still worn-out from your release, aren't you?" He cooed, his hand caressing his pet's cheek gently. "Maybe I can give you a little help with that."

He placed both of his hands on each side of the mortal's temples, closing his eyes so he could work on the spell. It was a very simple one that he liked to use constantly when he was younger, so it didn't take long for him to be finished and for Stark to be fresh.

Though this was the first time he healed Stark thoroughly. When the teeth incident happened, he only cured him on the outside. Of course, back then things were a little different. Now, he actually wanted Stark's trust.

Stark touched himself, amazed by Loki's magic, and the god almost smiled at how young the man looked with the wonder in his eyes. Loki imagined he still wasn't very fond of magic, but he was still curious by nature.

Loki pulled him from his thoughts by quickly positioning himself again and starting to rub their cocks together. It certainly worked better than just calling his name. "First, you must be completely ready for me, my pet."

The man gasped, throwing his head back as he ground his hips in time with Loki's. He was aware that the Midgardian's stamina wasn't the same as a god, but his magic did more than just physically heal his pet. They groaned, moving sensually against each other, and in no time Stark was already hard and panting for him.

Loki did enough of waiting, his cock ached too much in need for Stark, so he pulled back and whispered, "I think you're interested enough, now."

Pulling away a little more, so he was sitting on the bed rather than hovering above the man, he commanded, "I want you on your knees and hands, Anthony."

It was indeed a command, but Loki knew better than to impose authority in his voice on a moment like this. His tone was soft, the usage of Stark's first name adding to it. Most mortals called him Tony, but Loki found he actually quite liked Anthony better.

Anthony froze for a millisecond, certainly not expecting the name, but soon shuffling so he could do as he was told. Loki climbed off the bed, giving him more than enough room to reposition himself.

Then there it was, Stark's – Anthony's – beautiful frame, exposed for Loki to see, to touch. His shallow breathing told Loki about how, despite the deal being made, he was still nervous about this.

Loki kneeled on the bed, getting closer to his pet until there was only two feet separating them. He spread Anthony's legs apart so he could fit better between them, noticing the unintentional shudder come out of the man. But this was no pleasurable shudder. Stark still feared him.

He chuckled, unsure of how to take this information. A part of him was proud to strike such fear, even now, but the other part of him...

Still, he would not show this side to Stark.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Anthony." Loki assured him, his hands massaging Anthony's sides, soothing him. It's all part of a show, a game, Loki told himself. "Rest assured that I'll properly prepare you first."

He did not lie, he would prepare him properly. Better than all of their previous times together.

Anthony's breathing evened a little bit, but he didn't respond. Loki took that as a sign to continue, rather than 'stop'.

Loki summoned lubricant, coating all of his fingers, and soon massaged the man's entrance carefully. He unconsciously stiffens at the feeling, so Loki doesn't push his finger further, waiting for Anthony to relax.

"I'm sure you've noticed that I can be very gentle when I so desire, Stark." Loki explained, his tone soft as his finger teased Anthony. The short man started to breathe easier.

Soon Loki's finger entered him slowly, letting his pet get used to the feeling. Loki hovered above Anthony, his chest inches from touching the man's back, so he could whisper in his ear. "You have surprised me today, my pet."

"H-How?" Anthony asked, trying not to move away while Loki's finger worked inside of him.

"You are so willing today." Loki whispered again, doing circle motions inside of him. "Kissing me back, offering yourself up..." He curled his finger, teasing Anthony. "So eager..." And mine, he thought of adding.

His hand reached for Anthony's cock, earning a gasp from the man. Loki grinned at him, his finger getting inside more easily.

"Oh, did I startle you, my pet? Would you like me to leave?" He playfully let go of the cock for a second, just to see the mortal's reaction.

"N-No!" His pet immediately cried out, pressing back into his finger so he could get more contact. He then cleared his throat, trying to recompose himself. "I mean... you can..."

"Hmm?" Loki prompted. He wouldn't touch his cock again until his pet asked for it.

"You can... keep your hands on me." Stark conceded.

"Oh?" His hand casually held Anthony's erection, stroking him slowly, as if it wasn't his intention. "Is this what you want?"

Anthony hummed softly, rolling his hips so he could get more from Loki's firm hand, while he thrust his finger in and out of him. Such an obedient little creature now.

"You have to be a little more vocal with what you want, Anthony." Loki told him with a sultry voice, a second finger entering his pet slowly. Two fingers circled inside of the man, brushing against his prostate, and Anthony moaned a little louder from the feeling.

"I- I want..." Anthony started, closing his eyes. Loki continued to work on him, waiting for Stark's response. "...More. I want more."

Never stopping his strokes, Loki inserted a third finger. He heard Anthony's wince, but rewarded him with harder strokes.

"More what?" Loki asked, biting on his neck from behind as his hands still did the job for him.

"M-More you." Anthony gasped, pressing back even more, "Fuck me." He breathed out.

Loki immediately removed his fingers, quickly aligned his cock to Anthony's entrance and thrusting into him. Both of them groaned, but Loki's was a little low, in order to listen to Stark. Even with the amount of desperation he felt, he reminded himself to be gentle.

"I think you'd better hold yourself, Stark." He advised, grabbing his hip. He had a tendency to lose himself while having sex – the man surely shouldn't have forgotten that.

Anthony adjusted himself, grabbing the headboard in front of him. Loki started to move, going slowly but hitting him hard. At the same time he thrust forward, his grip on Anthony's hip brought him backwards, making sweet sweet friction between them.

Stark was so tight, even though Loki prepared him thoroughly. So perfect too, how their bodies rolled together to get more of each other, how despite all that Loki did to him, he was now able to enjoy this.

His pace didn't keep slow, because the more Anthony moaned, the faster Loki went, and the faster and harder he fucked Anthony, the more Anthony moaned again. They were going too fast, the bed moving along with them, so Loki was glad his pet held onto the headboard as if his life depended on it.

"Look at you..." Loki said, pressing them even more against each other so he could speak in Anthony's ear, "So wanton... so beautiful..."

He gave one particular hard thrust, making his pet moan even more.

The Man of Iron... the great Tony Stark... accepting his fate, accepting that I am his god.

"I wish they could all see you... the great Iron Man, fucked like a whore by his enemy." Loki fucked him even harder, eliciting more gasps and moans from his pet. He chuckled, "And he's liking it. Poor mortal."

Loki turned to mockery. Stark couldn't know how much he was loving this even more than him, he just couldn't know how Loki needed this more than him.

He saw Anthony grip the headboard tighter, immersing in his own thoughts. Oh no, this was certainly not the time to think about anyone else but Loki.

With a well aimed thrust at the man's prostate, he brought him back to the present. "Oh no, please don't think of these feeble mortals."

Grasping Anthony's cock once more, his strokes were anything but gentle. They were demanding. Loki groaned as Stark clenched around him involuntarily, the man's moans begging him for more.

"Focus on me, Stark. On us. On my cock filling you whole and my hand helping you reach completion."

He pounded forcefully right in Stark's prostate, the man's writhing forcing Loki to hold his hip and grab his cock harder.

Anthony came with a shout, Loki's hand milking his way through his orgasm while never stopping to fuck him. Soon his ass clenched tighter around Loki, bringing the trickster his own release.

He only stopped thrusting once he came down from his orgasm.

They both collapsed on the bed, one on each side, their breaths trying to catch up.

"Well..." Loki started, shifting so he could look at Anthony better. "I think we can get used to this new dynamic."

_I certainly can_.

Anthony avoided his gaze, looking at the ceiling instead. His internal demons meant nothing to Loki, as long as he was willing to have sex with him again.

Still, he allowed himself to shift on the bed until he had an arm wrapped around the man's chest, burying his face on the crook of Anthony's neck. "Let's rest for a few minutes." He announced, his lips brushing softly on his pet's skin as he spoke, "I still want you today."

He felt the man by his side shiver, and smiled.

* * *

Ever since coming to an agreement with Stark, things started to get better. His mood was getting better, even though every now and then some agents came to him to report a few casualties and the like.

A group of super heroes called The X-Men were the ones to try and stop him first. Loki had to give it to them: they were no average mortals. Some didn't even look human, like that kid – Nightcrawler? – with blue skin and a tail. He reminded Loki of a young – and, of course, blue – Mephisto.

But that's what most of them were: kids. Teenagers. Some of them were considered adults by Midgardian standards, being both very intelligent and powerful – like the bald elder in a wheelchair with psychic powers, and the white haired woman with dark skin who controlled the weather much like Thor – but Loki was smarter. Loki was prepared.

Loki had a Hulk.

And he laughed to himself at that thought, remembering how it all started with him and Anth- Stark.

In the end, he tried to control more of them than kill. These mutants were valuable, and Loki was aware that there were others still preparing themselves to attack him.

He didn't notice that the more time he spent with Stark, the less he wanted to kill.


	3. Rule the world with me

By the end of that first day, Loki sent Anthony to a new room. Simple as his, but he imagined Stark would appreciate the change nonetheless. He had a comfortable bed and Loki even gave him a television, even if it only had one channel. He blocked all others, since every now and then they broadcasted news.

Anthony had no need to know about these things. He only needed Loki. What was the use of knowing about the world around him and worrying about it? What was the use of being apprehensive around Loki when they could be simply enjoying themselves, ignoring everything else that wasn't them?

Ignorance is bliss, after all. Loki was simply being kind to him.

He also gave him clothes. Sure, keeping his pet naked was far easier for him since they immediately engaged in sexual activity once together, but he wanted to show Anthony that he could be nice. That he was giving him a little bit of freedom, however small.

Maybe it wasn't enough. Maybe Stark was plotting against his back, maybe somehow he'd find a way to escape and undo the mind control Loki had on his team. The mortal was so very gifted with his mind. Besides, Loki had given him back his will, didn't he? He was being responsive now.

Which was why Loki worried that if he gave Stark too much, he'd rebel. He wasn't under Loki's command, so the only way to stop a possible riot – if the man ever managed to bring everyone back to themselves – would be to kill him.

But Loki couldn't do that. He'd kill everyone else, he'd get rid of an entire country if it was necessary, but he wouldn't bring such a fate to Stark. Maybe he could punish him... but...

He wasn't keen on even that idea. He didn't want to bring Anthony any kind of pain...

No. He would, if Stark tried to rebel. But only_ if._

Besides, he shouldn't have to fear. Things were going wonderfully between them, why would Stark even want freedom at this point?

It was him who went to Loki's chambers everyday. Now they had sex more than once a day, and Anthony stayed a few minutes before returning to his own bedroom. Loki prepared him thoroughly, only pushing into him when he was loose enough. Just enough so it was pleasurable for both of them.

His pet's moans of pleasure, Loki found out, were the best sounds he ever heard. Every moment they were together, Loki made him scream. But it was even better when those sounds actually consisted of his name.

Anthony got better at oral sex, too. At first Loki was reluctant to let his mouth near his cock, given how badly their last time went, but this time it was different. Stark went slow, used more of his tongue, even played with his testicles. The mortal's gag reflex annoyed them sometimes, but he got more experienced every time.

His praises were constant, now. Often times he caught himself groaning, telling Anthony how great he was doing and how beautiful he was and exactly how he'd reward him for that. It started as motivation, since in the beginning Stark still felt insecure, but every now and then Loki realized he actually meant it.

They were unstoppable now. He had completely turned the page, burying the beginning of their partnership – because what else could this be called? How much did Anthony mean to him? There was no need to remember the 'before', he only gave importance to _'now'_.

It was just _now _and _them_. Just the friction between their bodies, how great it felt for both of them and how many times they could do it a day before both of them could pass out from exhaustion. It was sex, mind blowing sex, and Loki loved it.

They were kissing, Anthony sitting on top of him. Their cocks were merely brushing together, but just the little touch made both of them gasp.

"Anthony..." He called him breathlessly, before catching his pet's mouth with his own.

Their kisses had also developed since that first day. While at first Loki was too gentle with him, now he was finding a perfect balance.

Anthony ground their cocks together, seeking more friction, but never broke the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance. Every kiss felt like something new, every touch felt like the first, and Loki couldn't get enough of him.

But he broke the kiss, interested in asking Anthony: "What do you want today?"

His voice came out as a purr, likely due to his arousal. He looked at Anthony seductively, holding his urge to kiss him again just until the man answered him.

His pet blinked, furrowing his brows slightly. "Excuse me?"

"I said..." Loki's mouth moved to Anthony's neck, kissing him with desire and intention to leave a bite mark. "What do you want today?"

Normally he was the one to tell them what to do, to command Stark to suck him, to spread his legs, to ride him, to scream his name. But not today. Today he was interested in doing whatever Anthony wished to.

A little moan escaped his lips and Loki bit him again, his tongue soothing the skin as he licked his favourite biting spot. As Anthony thought – or, Loki imagined he was thinking, since he had closed his eyes – Loki still trailed kisses all through his neck.

Anthony was purring too now, which only prompted Loki to keep going. Playing with his neck always proved to be entertaining, since the man always reacted the way Loki expected and wanted him to.

"I want to fuck your mouth." He heard Anthony say, more of a whisper.

He chuckled, biting the man's neck again before replying, "Is that so?"

He imagined that his mouth on Stark's neck was distracting the man, perhaps it was even the origin of his request, so he bit a little harder.

Anthony cleared his throat, "Uhm, yeah... I would... like that."

With one last nip, Loki moved away from him, sitting back straighter on the bed in front of the headboard.

"And how would you like it, hmmm?" He purred, licking his lips while he waited for his pet's answer.

"Wait... you'll actually let me-"

"I fucked _your _mouth plenty of times. Maybe it's time to return the favour." Loki explained, smirking.

Truth be told, there was no need for him to indulge Anthony. He could very well deny it and choose something else to do with their time. But Loki was hit by a sudden urge to please his mortal.

He did it everyday, yes, but he always pleased himself first. Always put himself first. This time, he wanted to pleasure Anthony first.

The thought made him feel warm inside, but he pushed the feeling away to the back of his mind. It didn't mean anything, these 'sexual favours'. He just had to show Stark what he wanted to see, tell him what he wanted to hear, and he'd obey like the good pet that he is.

Loki's hands entangled around Anthony's neck, bringing him for a kiss. This was all about Loki, it had always been. Even now, when he's about to let his pet fuck into his mouth relentlessly, it was still about him.

Or... was it?

Anthony broke the kiss. "I'll... I'll stand up."

Loki righted his back, staring at Anthony as his pet stood up and grabbed the headboard for support. The god promptly took his pet's ass between his hands, bringing him even closer to his mouth. He then opened his mouth wide, never taking his eyes away from Anthony's.

He didn't take him in his mouth just yet. He waited for Stark to make the first move so he'd think that he was the one in control. Just this once. For selfish reasons, obviously.

Anthony tentatively pushed his cock past Loki's lips, and groaned instantly. Loki didn't waste a second, quickly working his tongue on the shaft, encouraging him to start moving. Stark thrusted slowly, carefully, and Loki fought the urge to roll his eyes at it.

He was a god, gods had no gag reflex. There was no need for it.

His tongue met every thrust of Anthony's, taking long swipes around his length. His hands on Anthony's ass were dangerously close to his entrance, and Loki wondered if his pet would enjoy the teasing if he pushed a finger inside.

Anthony groaned loudly, closing his eyes and burying himself deeper on Loki's mouth. The god took all of him, and when his cock hit the back of his throat, he moaned.

It's been so long since he did this. The previous times he had given Anthony oral pleasure, it wasn't like this. Loki was always in control. But in special occasions, he was okay with the lack of control. In occasions like this, he desperately wanted to be out of control. It seemed to be Anthony's wish too, since both of them had givin in to their instincts.

Stark started to move faster, thrusting roughly in his throat, and Loki conjured up lubrication on his finger, immediately sliding it inside his pet. Anthony was still loose from the day before, so he didn't hesitate to push two more fingers inside.

Their pace was fast, Loki's fingers quickly thrusting in and out of him as Anthony fucked his mouth shallowly. Loki prodded him gently, but once he found his prostate, he thrusted hard, rubbing in circles until he felt the hot strings of come shooting down his throat.

The god greedily sucked him till the last drop, his eyes never leaving Anthony's as the mortal looked down at him.

They both pulled away, Anthony's breathing hitched. Loki pulled him down for another kiss. Stark reciprocated quickly, hooking a hand around Loki's neck and caressing him softly.

Without breaking the kiss, Loki healed him so they could have another round, but suddenly Stark parted, licking his lips before he spoke. "Hey... can I ask you something?"

_Oh? So he thought he could ask things now?_

Usually they didn't talk much, there was nothing to talk about. But Loki's curiosity had been piqued.

Anthony rushed his words out, "Look, Loki, I know that you already let me choose something today, but-"

"You're always free to suggest something to me, Anthony." Loki said before he could finish, his brow arched.

And Loki found out he meant it. He was open to suggestions. He only felt... strange, since before, he was the only one to boss around. Not that that was what Anthony was doing.

"It's just... can I ride you?"

_Oh._

Stark still wanted to bottom. He only wished to be in control, while doing so.

"You wish to... ride me?" Loki asked, looking away from the man. The request wasn't supposed to make him _feel _anything, it was just a question.

And yet, it meant a lot more, didn't it?

Because Stark had never done this before. Loki was his first time with a man, and all the times

Loki was the one in charge.

Anthony was practically asking him for control.

The man reached a hand for his cheek, rubbing it gently. "Hey, it's okay. Just tell me you don't wanna and I'll do what you want."

Loki laughed. This mortal clearly had no idea what he was asking him. This wasn't just a simple request, like the oral one they just did. And the worst part was that he _did _want him to do it.

Because Stark... he was completely giving himself to Loki. In more ways than they had previously planned. And this - whatever they had - had stopped being a Master/Slave relationship. Had stopped being a God/Pet relationship.

It had stopped a long time ago, but only now, with Anthony's request did Loki realize it.

And instead of feeling furious that he let them reach such a state, he smiled. A small one, which he promptly tried to hide the second it appeared on his lips.

That was how it would end, then. Him and Anthony...

The man was about to ask him a question, but Loki quickly caught their mouths in a fervent kiss. The thought of caring for someone, let alone someone like Anthony even, still frightened him. The last time he cared so much about someone, his entire world broke down in a lie. He never again saw his loved ones, at least not as family.

He lost everyone important to him. He came back not looking for redemption, or love. Only vengeance. But Anthony, this _stupid _mortal man...

His hands ran down the man's back, settling for his ass and squeezing it. Yes, this man was certainly important to him in more ways than he'd like to admit.

When they parted, Loki said "I admit, I never thought of this position."

That's the easiest way to put it. He didn't know how much he was willing to tell Anthony, not yet at least.

He squeezed Anthony's ass again, eliciting a gasp from the man. Such a perfect creature, and he was his. All Loki's. He decided to give his mortal a little piece of the truth, "I don't like to be... out of control."

Telling the truth. That was quite a big step towards... commitment, one might say.

Nonetheless, he avoided Anthony's gaze. He was practically baring himself to the man, feeling more exposed than he's ever been while in bed with another, and for a moment he thought maybe it was a bad idea.

He laid his back down, ready to dismiss Stark's request and merely ask him to suck him, but while doing so he made the mistake of looking at his eyes. The brown spheres looked at his green ones, full of expectation and a bit of worry. Loki then knew that the man meant it when he said if he didn't want to do it, they wouldn't. It was simply a suggestion.

But how could Loki deny this man, the owner of these gorgeous eyes, something that he so obviously wanted?

How could he deny anything else to Anthony anymore?

"But perhaps we could try this." He added, smirking at how Anthony's smile immediately spread across his face.

The man straddled his hips, their cocks brushing slightly and making both men gasp. It hadn't been long since Anthony spent himself in Loki's mouth, but thanks to his magic and how much they wanted each other, he was hard already.

"Can I ask one more thing, though?" His mortal suddenly asked, biting his lips. In another time, Loki would've snarled at him and told him to silence himself, but not this time. He went so far as to let Anthony ride him, might as well concede him one last wish.

He gestured for him to continue, ignoring a voice inside his head telling him their roles had changed and the mortal had tamed him. He was still himself. He simply wanted to bring Anthony happiness, in whichever way he asked.

"Can you wear your helmet?"

_That was certainly unexpected._

Loki then remembered one day, not too long ago, when he had just come back from duty. He fought some teenager with spider abilities and powers, who gave him a lot of trouble. He tried to take control of the kid, but he ran away before Loki could get even remotely close to him. Sure, he could've gone after him, but he was too exhausted and irritated to do so.

So he went home – and he couldn't even remember when he started to call it 'home' – and, without a single trace of patience, fucked Stark relentlessly. He didn't bother to strip them or even take off his helmet, he was too annoyed and wanted to find his release at once.

Coincidentally, it was the best sex they had together.

Maybe that's why Anthony suddenly developed a kink for the helmet.

Loki laughed, snapped his fingers and his helmet showed up on his head. He never thought his mortal would ask for such a thing, considering that he only ever wore it when he was battling, and he only really saw him wearing it when they were still enemies.

All of that seemed to be in the past.

"Happy?" The god asked him sarcastically, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Very. Thank you, darling." Anthony replied in the same tone, smirking at him.

He positioned himself on top of Loki, eagerly reaching his hands to grip on Loki's helmet. He was already loose from the previous teasing, so there was no need for more preparation.

Anthony downed himself on Loki, moaning softly and throwing his head back. Even with the teasing and the lube, he still felt amazingly tight, and Loki fought the want to take full control of the situation again. Once Loki was inside to the hilt, his hands moved to Anthony's ass, grabbing it harshly.

"Ah, so you wanted my helmet just to hold yourself?" He teased, his hand stroking Anthony's behind up and down.

Recently, he'd felt a desire to spank him. Not too hard, just enough to make the loud noise and so he'd feel his hand burning gently from the hit. Anthony's ass was ridiculously delicious too, so Loki always liked to feel it.

"I've got my reasons." Was Anthony's response before he started moving.

He already chose a quick pace from the start, rolling his hips as the grip on Loki's helmet got tighter. Only one person had ever been in this position with him, with her on top, and those were different circumstances. He never thought being here with _Stark _on top of _him _would feel so good, so _liberating_.

Loki groaned, his own grip on Anthony's ass becoming harsh, as he used him as leverage to thrust inside of him. They moved in a perfect dance, fast and hard, and they would be done soon but neither one seemed to mind. They could always have more fun later.

Anthony couldn't stop moaning, rocking his hips up and down in a sensual manner, using Loki's helmet to get impulse as he fucked himself. It was the most beautiful sight Loki had ever seen, and before he could realize what he was doing, he spanked his ass.

It hardly caused any pain, but it startled Anthony, making him almost lose his pace. He frowned at Loki, who just laughed almost apologetically.

"You look so gorgeous fucking yourself like this..." Loki smirked and hit his ass again, taking a handful of it and squeezing.

Anthony narrowed his eyes as he started to go even faster than before, never breaking eye contact with Loki. It was him who smirked now, seeing how Loki lost composure for half a moment with how hard he sank down on his cock and then ran back to the tip of it.

_Oh? So it was a game, now?_

_Very well._ Loki loved games.

Loki slapped his ass-cheeks a few more times, each time more intensely than the other. "So you," _Slap_. "Really," _Slap_. "Love," _Slap_. "This?"

His mortal moaned loudly at each hit, but never faltered to sink down and roll his hips fast, gripping the helmet more urgently.

"Oh, Anthony. My Anthony." He delivered another blow, lingering on the hot skin for a moment, as if to soothe him. "I thought you preferred gentleness?" Another blow.

The mortal scoffed half-heartedly, "Maybe I just like the feeling of your hand on my ass."

Loki laughed, "Yes, but this," Slap. "Is a little bit more than just a feeling." Slap, with a bit more of force. "Don't you think, darling?"

Anthony still stared at him, but licked his lips and bucked his hips down hard. "I think you're the one in love with my ass, darling."

_If only he knew._

Loki hit his ass again and Anthony moaned, likely getting closer to his release. "Just come, Anthony." He slapped him again, "Come with the feeling of my hand on your abused flesh and my cock in your abused hole."

Within seconds, Anthony came, moaning through his orgasm. As soon as he clenched around Loki, he shuddered, coming to his climax. Neither of them stopped moving, not until they came down from their high.

Anthony threw himself to Loki's right on the bed, his chest rising and falling from his unsteady breathing. Loki magicked away his helmet so he could shift himself and lay on his side to look at him.

They were completely sated, but even in his lightness – and he was soon to be driven to sleep – Loki could still see his mortal. This precious creature that turned his world upside down.

Staring at each other, both men smiled lazily.

And different from their other times, Loki actually felt at peace.

They slept together that night.

After their last tryst, Loki reached an arm for Anthony, pulling him closer to his chest in what could be an embrace. They stayed still for some minutes, just breathing, feeling the other's chest rise and fall, feeling their skin touch and feeling... _safe_.

Loki didn't dare sleep first. He laid there, just holding Anthony close, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind, but none having anything to do with business. Only when he was sure his mortal had fallen asleep did he allow himself to do the same.

He didn't know how much sleep he had gotten before he was swallowed by darkness, complete and utter darkness. He was in a pitch black room, with nothing else but himself. Alone. Just existing.

He knew it wasn't a nightmare. He knew because he had been in this room before, once, right after falling from The Void and right before getting rescued – though it felt anything but – by the Chitauri. This, this was Thanos' realm. This was where they first met.

This was where he swore to never go back to.

_(You are a __**fool**__, godling.)_

The voice rumbled around the room, but with no source. It was just there.

_Thanos._

_(You have stopped killing, as of late. Any explanations?)_

Oh. The deal.

He hadn't meant to stop killing. He hadn't even realized he did. He just killed as many as he could in the beginning, then started to control the amount of deaths – just enough that he'd think Thanos would be satisfied – and then... he just recruited people.

He forced himself to speak. His traitorous voice had left him, but he managed to say, "I thought you already had had enough?"

Not his best lie, but it would do until he could recover from this sudden rush of fear.

_(__**Nothing**__ is never enough.)_ was Thanos' curt answer. _(You should always seek for more.)_

Thanos wanted him to keep killing. To always kill, no matter what.

_(That mortal has weakened you.)_

That caught Loki off guard. He knew Thanos could see him, could even invade his mind if he so wished, so he urged himself to stop thinking about Anthony. To keep his expression blank, at all times. But it was too late.

_(You think I did not __**see **__what you were doing, all this time?)_ Thanos continued, _(Fooling around with that human instead of doing your duty; Ruling the world, as you have asked me, and sacrificing those insects to Lady Death.)_

"What I do in my bed and with whom does not concern you." Loki gritted his teeth, looking around even if he knew there were no eyes for him to glare at. "These are personal matters."

_(It was because of him that you dishonored your end of the deal.)_

Loki stood still, trying to subtly control his breathing. "Alright. I have ceased killing, regardless of my reason. If that's all you wished to tell me, I'll-"

_**(Silence!)**_ The Mad Titan's growl echoed in the walls of Loki's mind. He closed his eyes, still trying to control himself.

In their last meeting, Loki was in Midgard, realms away from Thanos and his influence. Talking through the Tesseract's power was easy, it gave him confidence, and back then he had nothing to lose. He thought his new army would be enough to stop him, if the need ever came, but now...

Thanos had teleported Loki's mind and soul to his own realm. He was alone, he was powerless, he was vulnerable. Would Thanos kill him right then, Anthony wouldn't even know.

Anthony.

Now he had something – someone – to lose.

_(Killing you for your own mistakes would be too easy, too kind.) _Thanos said._ (No, I should take something else from you, something that is as important to you as courting Lady Death is to me.)_

Loki immediately knew what Thanos wanted to do. He cleared his throat, "I don't think that would be necessary-"

_(Oh, but it is. With your little toy gone, you will suffer. You will want revenge, thus going back to killing. And you won't be distracted any longer.)_

_No_, he couldn't kill Anthony. He couldn't take him away from Loki. He couldn't-

He woke up.

His eyes shot open urgently to see Anthony's face, his hand gently brushing the god's cheek. Loki realized he was shaking a little, and his mortal certainly did too.

"Shh, it's okay, it's just me..." His precious mortal whispered, stroking his face soothingly.

Loki swallowed dryly, willing himself to calm down quickly. He shifted closer to Anthony, a hand running to the back of his neck and caressing him. He then got him by surprise, trapping Anthony in a desperate hug, not wanting to ever let him go. "You woke me up."

Thank you, he wanted to say, but decided against it. Anthony would probably catch the hidden feeling in his tone, and he'd have to explain. He could not lie, no. Not to him. Not anymore.

Anthony chuckled, looking away for a second, "What, you're gonna chastise me?"

_No, my darling. Unless you want me to._

Loki grinned at him, his thoughts clear on his face, before he closed the distance between them with a kiss.

He was still worried about what was going to happen. He still felt terrified of not being able to stop Thanos and save Anthony. A part of him still wanted to sprint off the bed and do something.

But Anthony was right there, kissing him so needily, practically worshipping his mouth. He wasn't an honorable creature, even now he was selfish. The other part of him just wanted to have Anthony now, and think about the consequences much later.

Loki pressed himself against him, the hand on the man's neck now gripping his hair as the other hand rested on top of his arc reactor. Long ago, Anthony reacted badly when Loki got anywhere near this circle of light, but recently he all but arced in his touch.

Anthony trusted him. That much was clear by now.

"Well," Loki broke the kiss to say, "Since you woke me up so early, I don't see why we shouldn't start our _activities _right now." He looked seductively at Anthony.

Anthony didn't need to know. That wasn't lying, that was withholding the truth. He was just going to protect him, they didn't need to spend their time together worrying.

His darling rolled on the bed, climbing on top of Loki as he straddled his hips. "You know what, I think that's a great idea."

His lips found Loki's again, just as their hips found each other and started to grind. It was beautiful, how they moved in sync and how their tongues fought for dominance.

Loki always won. Anthony didn't mind, not with how much Loki spoiled him (as of late). This time, though, he was the one to surrender.

All those times, he was the one to fuck Tony hard, to bring pleasure to him, to give and give and give. He loved it, he really did, but he missed being taken. He missed feeling another being's cock in his hand, making him feel used and yet wanted, _needed._

It was something him and Tony had never done before. He wanted to feel Tony inside of him, oh so badly. He wanted to belong to him as much as he belonged to Loki.

It was then that he realized he started to think of him as _Tony_.

Tony sucked on his tongue, their fully erect cocks brushing together at a nice rhythm, every now and then eliciting gasps from them.

_Tony_... Yes, he wanted Tony. He had had the Man of Iron, Pet, Stark, and Anthony. Now he wanted Tony- no, he wanted to _give _himself to Tony.

He parted from the kiss, "Fuck me, Tony."

That earned him a confused expression from the man, "W-What?"

Loki wrapped his legs around Tony's waist, as well as his arms around his neck.

"I said..." He brought his lips to the man's ear, whispering in his sensual voice, _"Fuck me, Tony."_

The previous day, he was unsure of giving him full control. He was unsure of his possible feelings for Tony, and what it would mean to admit to having such feelings. But not today.

He threw his insecurities away. He was a god, a king, a ruler. He could not afford to fear, to make mistakes, to second-guess. He had to be sure all the time.

And finally, he was sure of what he wanted.

His love, however, was more confused than ever. "But... you... and I..." He tried to make a sentence, but no other words came to his aid.

Loki could understand what he was trying to say, to some extent. His request was even more surprising than Tony's own last night. He silenced him with another kiss, a very simple but tender gesture.

"I want you to fuck me, Tony." He purred.

His lips moved to Tony's neck, biting him teasingly as his hips jerked against Tony's for more friction. "I want to feel your cock inside of me."

Tony swallowed dryly, but moaned with the movement, "O-Okay..." He concedes at last. "I just... I don't have any lube with me." He explained, laughing slightly, almost sheepishly.

Tony still looked tense, even a little bit worried, which made Loki laugh along him. He couldn't deny his fondness for the mortal anymore.

Then he had a wonderful, mischievous idea, which he was sure his darling would love. A smirk spread on his lips as he thought of what he was about to do.

Without a word, he simply took hold of Tony's right hand and brought it to his mouth. He didn't take his eyes off of Tony's – the man was frowning a little, likely thinking Loki would use saliva, of all things – while he darted his tongue around his fingers, licking in circles. He heard Tony's tiny moan and knew the effect was as desired.

Loki coated Tony's fingers with lubricant one by one, taking his time. It was then that Tony noticed what it was that Loki was licking him with.

"Loki, what-"

Loki paid him no mind, he'd soon enough discover on his own. Instead he focused on his task, on how thick Tony's fingers were and how they'll feel inside of him, stretching him open. On how Tony pounding inside of him will feel like.

He started to grind his hips to Tony's once more, reminding both of them of their eager erections. They gasped, and Loki deemed Tony's fingers were covered with enough lube.

When he let go of his fingers, the man looked more confused than ever. Tony stared at his fingers with wide eyes, trying to understand what Loki had just done.

Magic and mortals. They'd never stop to amuse Loki.

"Don't worry, this isn't saliva, Stark." Loki explained to him, looking smug.

"Wait, but how do you- your spit is made of lube?! How come I never noticed this-"

Tony was being hysterical about it. Loki sighed, conjuring the amount of patience that he started to have while explaining things to him. He caught Tony's face between his hands, making him look right at his eyes. "No, Stark, this was magic. I just thought it would be more entertaining to see how you reacted with this little show..."

His words were a little harsh, but he had meant them to be patient. When he let go of Tony's face, the man was lost in his thoughts, maybe overthinking what Loki had said.

And then Loki realized that no matter what he did to redeem their beginning, Tony was still broken. Loki had taken away his confidence and now, he was as nervous as if he had never had sex with any other being before.

This wasn't the first time Loki had done something terrible, but it was the first time he deeply regretted it.

Tony reached his hands to Loki's entrance, almost uncertainly. Loki's hands ran on his back, tugging him down so they were face to face, Tony's hand still hovering Loki's entry.

"You have a problem, Stark?" He inquired, his voice a little stern but his expression looking soft. He was somewhat impatient, wanting Tony inside of him as fast as possible, but he still... cared.

"No!" His love was quick to answer, trying to dismiss the nervousness from his tone, "I just... You know that I never..."

Cursed be himself for having destroyed such a precious creature.

"Would you rather have me prepare myself?" Loki offered, his hands lightly caressing Tony's back up and down, soothing him.

"N-No! It's fine, I can do it." He assured Loki, lowering to plant a kiss on his lips as he slowly pressed his finger inside of him.

He gasped, pressing himself against Tony so he could feel him deeper. Tony circled his finger around him, taking it slow and with utmost care. It was cute, seeing Tony be so gentle him.

Then he curled his finger, hitting right where Loki needed the most, and the god instantly moaned.

Oh, how he missed this feeling.

Tony started to restore his confidence again, adding another digit easily and repeating the process. Loki arched his back with the feeling, tilted his head back and soon feeling Tony's teeth sinking on his neck.

Adding a third digit, he started to fuck Loki with his fingers, putting them in and out of him at a quick pace.

"Tony..." Loki moaned, pressing back into him, "Please, Tony..."

That was one of the great things about sex; it made him forget things. It made thinking unnecessary.

In a second, Tony removed his fingers out of Loki, but didn't insert his cock yet.

"Hmmm, I think I could use some lube on my cock, too..." Tony said in a mocking tone of thoughtfulness, as if they had time and patience to carry this out longer.

Loki exhaled sharply, leering at him, but his lube smothered hand stroking him quickly.

Tony was the one groaning now, but Loki's grip tightened around him. When amber eyes looked into his, Loki looked back at him warningly.

"Fuck. Me. Tony." He demanded, not wanting to beg but at the same time at the point of doing so.

Tony nodded, finally understanding the message and guiding himself to Loki's entrance. "Here goes..."

In a second, he was inside of Loki, getting deeper and deeper without trouble. Both of them were groaning, as they clearly had missed being in this position with someone.

Tony had started moving, throwing all caution and gentleness to the wind. He fucked him fast, increasing his force at each thrust.

Loki couldn't stop moaning as he writhed underneath Tony, meeting his every thrust and digging his nails on the back of the man. Finally, he was his. His to take, his to pleasure, his to worship. His.

"Tony," he moaned, "Oh, _Tony..._"

His love started to thrust faster, enticed by Loki's use of his name. One of his hands grabbed Loki's cock, as his mouth started to suck on his neck.

Oh, this was too much. Too much and not enough at the same time.

Loki moaned even louder as Tony pounded into him relentlessly, his hand stroking Loki in time with his own thrusts. He was rough, wild, exactly the way Loki wanted him to be.

The god grabbed Tony by the hair, tilting his head slightly so he could whisper right in his ear, "Fuck me raw, Tony. Don't be coy, don't hold back. Use me how you love to be used."

They came at the same time, Loki screaming his name in the peak of his orgasm. Tony kept his mouth on Loki's neck, his groans muffled with how he bit into the flesh.

It was perhaps then, in the middle of his release, when Loki realized he couldn't live without that man. He should've realized sooner, and a part of him screamed at him for even allowing himself to get so vulnerable while around this mortal, but it was definitely too late.

As they tried to calm their breathing, Loki thought quickly. There were still many problems ahead of them, mostly Thanos. He'd need to get rid of him first, so he could keep Tony forever.

That would be a most difficult task, but if he succeeded, it would be so worth it.

Tony pulled out of him and his back hit the mattress, but not before an arm curled around Loki and brought him close. His own arms wrapped around Tony's neck, bringing them even closer as their chests pressed together.

Loki started to plant feather-light kisses on Tony's neck, going up his jaw, until he reached his lips and settled for chaste kisses. Tony held him with both of his arms, returning the soft kisses whenever Loki pulled away even if just a second.

It felt so good, to have Tony's warm body this close to his, holding him like this. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he allowed something to happen with his love.

_Love_... he said it a few times, but now he was sure of it.

He broke their kiss for a second, pressing their foreheads together as he whispered, "Rule the world with me."

Tony furrowed his brows, and Loki opened his eyes to look at the warm brown ones in front of him. He was deadly serious, but he understood why Tony would be so confused with such a request.

With Tony by his side, they'd both be unstoppable. Loki would always be looking out for him, on and off battle. The man would have other things to do – not just wait for when Loki got home – and they could do it together.

More so, they could get prepared for Thanos without him having to tell Tony about what The Mad Titan planned to do. Once again, _not lying._

The truth about the woman Tony used to love? Not lying, he'd just rather keep that from him.

The truth about his colonel friend? Not lying either.

They were all facts that Loki hid in a box, and that from now on he'd keep them locked. He decided to bring no more pain for his darling.

"What?" Tony asked finally, honestly confused.

Loki removed a hand from his neck only to caress his cheek. His poor mortal, would he really want all of this mess in his life?

_What if he says no?,_ a voice whispered in Loki's mind.

_You'll have to make him say yes,_ the voice supplied.

Loki willed the voice away. If Tony said no, then he'd think of what to do.

"You heard me, Tony." Loki started, his thumb gently stroking Tony's cheek, "Don't make me ask it again."

His tone was soft, much like his caress on the man's cheek. He didn't want to repeat the question because he worried about Tony's answer.

_He will say no,_ the voice came back.

"Do you have any idea what you're asking me?" Tony asked in return, his words accusatory but his tone surprisingly calm.

His hand started to play with Loki's hair, massaging his scalp first then curling his finger on a strand of it. Such intimacy had never happened before, but Loki found that he quite enjoyed it. He hummed contentedly and proceeded to kiss Tony's neck.

"I am aware, Tony." Loki conceded, speaking between kisses. "That is why I'm asking you..."

_Please don't say no._

_Please, Tony, rule by my side. Be mine forever._

"Sometime ago..." Tony said, instead of answering his question, "I asked you why the change of heart."

Loki froze, but quickly recovered and continued his ministrations on Tony's neck. "And?"

He'd tell Tony the truth, if he so wished. But only as much as he deemed appropriate.

"You didn't answer me." The man reminded him, obviously still wanting that answer. "You said we could spend our time doing better things."

Loki chuckled softly, drawing back so he could look at Tony, "That is still true."

Tony's other hand now held Loki's chin, lifting it up, "I still want to know, Loki." He said firmly.

The god sighed. So telling the truth it was.

He took Tony's lips in a kiss, which the man gladly accepted, opening his mouth so Loki could get more access. It started off as a simple kiss but became a passionate one, with Loki hungrily taking everything Tony had to offer.

The kiss should be able to tell him about his change, but as soon as they parted, Tony's eyes searched for his, still waiting for his answer. Loki responded rapidly, "You fascinate me." He took an unnoticeable breath, willing the truth out of himself; "Ever since we met, you've never ceased to surprise me."

He rested his forehead on Tony's, closing his eyes so he could tell the story better. He didn't need to look at his eyes, not while remembering the bad part of their past.

Perhaps he stayed silent for too long, since he heard the man whisper, "Go on."

Loki's hand slowly cupped Tony's cheek, "When we were at your tower... you were so defying, so fearless."

"So witty." Tony added.

Loki chuckled. He had missed moments like these. "Indeed. I never thought I'd miss that wit so much..." He admitted.

"Miss?" Tony asked, his voice puzzled.

"You've changed." Loki started, still avoiding to open his eyes. "Back then, when we... uh... didn't agree."

He still refused to look at Tony. He didn't know what would be waiting for him when he finally glanced at his beautiful eyes.

Accusation? Maybe hurt? Understanding?

He couldn't change what he'd done, and it was slowly eating at him from the inside.

"Changed how?" Tony asked him, and he only sounded curious. As if he was trying to understand why Loki was shutting down from him at this point of their relationship.

Loki sighed once more. When he opened his eyes to gaze at Tony's, the man looked concerned. But not with what Loki's telling him. He seemed concerned with Loki.

He pursed his lips before speaking "You were not as... responsive." He tried to explain, still pained from having broken him, "You... after sometime, you just... shut down."

Something in Tony's gaze changed, and Loki knew he finally understood what he was trying to say. The man took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and shifted so he was now buried in the crook of Loki's shoulder, holding him tightly.

It was certainly not the reaction he was expecting, but he relaxed a bit on his hold. He decided to play with Tony's hair like he was doing to him not a few minutes ago."I'm sorry." He whispered. "I really am."

Tony sighed deeply, kissing Loki's neck. As soothing as it was, Loki waited for a vocal response of his before continuing.

"And then?" Tony prompted at last.

"And then... when we were finally agreeing..." Loki said, remembering the good moments and smiling, "I started to... like you." He put it simply.

He decided to save the other L word for another time.

He could feel Tony's grin against his neck, giving him one last kiss before looking right at him. "Oh yeah?"

Loki gave him a genuine smile – one that he could see – and nodded. "Oh, yes."

Tony smiled in return, dipping his head so he could kiss him softly on the lips. His response came quickly, taking Loki by surprise; "You better tell me what to do, then. I have no idea how to rule the world."

_Excellent._

Loki kissed him deeper, wrapping his arms around Tony's body.

_Nothing would stop them now._

* * *

**A/N: Everything was going so well, but then plot happened (which is why i couldn't just end the series there and will have to write more about it hahaha).**

**Don't worry, it's still a happy ending, as you can see! :P**

**Thanks to eveyone who read this story and who liked it :)**


	4. FANART

**THE FANART IS HERE! First, I'd like to say that my previous artist bailed on me, so that's why it took me so long to show you guys fanart. I apologize for that (even though it wasn't my fault).**

**So I asked a friend (Batwynn) to take over and as always, her fanart is beautiful and exactly the way I imagined the scenes! So here's the link to both fanarts:**

**batwynn. tumblr dotcom /post/62637247886/frostiron-bang-art-for-isahbella hs-story-i**


End file.
